1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to the field of joining means and principally to a means and method for joining elongate members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many applications require the accurate axial alignment of the ends of elongate elements to provide a splice joint thereat. For example, in the field of fiber optics, an inherent problem has been the need for maintaining extremely accurate axial alignment between the abutting ends of two optical fibers which are to be joined or spliced together to avoid serious deterioration or loss of the transmitted light through the joint. One solution to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,146 issued Oct. 30, 1972 to F. A. Braun, which describes the employment of a V-shaped groove which is cut in a metallic base as the means of alignment. It is evident that the accuracy of alignment in such a device is totally dependent upon the accuracy of a machined groove which is subject to the limitations normally found in metal cutting equipment. Such device also suffers from the lack of any means to insure that the crimping operation will not displace the ends of the fibers, resulting in an imperfect alignment. Other arrangements in which a sleeve member or the like is designed to be crimped directly about the joint presents similar problems since it is well known that the radial compression of a tubular member results in an imperfect and unsymmetrical contraction of the interior thereof which is totally unacceptable as a means for providing an accurate bore or passageway throughout the length thereof, where such is necessary to insure linear axial alignment between elements located within the tubular member.